the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fandom Challenge: Havoc
__FORCETOC__ Havoc is the 5th season of The Fandom Challenge. Filming began on May 5, 2019. Season Inspiration: Total Drama World Tour Please Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF Description With All Stars behind them, SQ Lavin and Parzi Valentine create their most devilish format yet in hopes of new stars rising from the bottom. Rookies, Veterans, Finalists, and Winners collide in a battle of brains and brawn. New twists arise, dwelling in the shadow of the return of one of the most diabolical twists the series has ever seen. Will the new players rise to the occasion? Will we have a new two-time winner? Or will others redeem themselves after disappointing debuts? With a spot in All Stars 2 on the line, who will reign supreme? Find out on The Fandom Challenge: Havoc! Format At the beginning of the game, each player will be divided into three teams. Those teams must participate and work together in multiple daily challenges. During those daily challenges the winning teams will earn safety from elimination, the second place team will send the bottom two scoring players into elimination and the last place team will all be sent into the elimination round known as The Dungeon. In The Dungeon, teams are null in void and it will be every man and woman for themselves. The lowest scoring player(s) will be eliminated while the rest return back to the main game and continue competing for the grand prize. When a player receives 3 DNF’s during the season they will be disqualified from the game. If a player DQ’s, the hosts will evaluate the situation and timing and may bring in a replacement. While we start out with three teams of eight players each, there is chance that only two teams will compete in the Final Challenge. The final six players left standing will compete in a multi-stage Final Challenge to determine who the ultimate team and/or player is. Prize money is split as follows: Coming soon... Features and Twists * Free-for-all Eliminations - With the largest amount of players per elimination ever seen in the series, it's every player for themselves to determine their individual fate in the game. * Purge Vote - A new version of the Purge has been introduced this season. Unlike previous seasons where the worst performer is eliminated, this season teammate vote for a fellow team member to be eliminated. Cast | | |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Final (Part 1) Final (Part 2) Note: In Episode 1, Joey quit the competition after expressing displeasure with his teammates. Adam was brought in as a replacement. In Episode 1, Paco quit the competition after losing interest in playing. Dev was brought in as a replacement. In Episode 1, Michael quit the competition because of IRL obligations. No replacement was used to fill the spot. In Episode 1, Miguel quit the competition because of IRL obligations. No replacement was used to fill the spot. * Due to the amount of players who quit in Episode 1, the first elimination was canceled. In Episode 9, during the third purge, Ben and Don both received one vote. As a result, the two competed in a 1v1 elimination, in which Ben was sent home. Team Wins + Bank Accounts |} : The team won the week's competition and earned 10,000 KPs towards their team bank account. Elimination Progress |} *Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the daily challenge and was safe from elimination. : The contestant was safe from elimination by earning a previous advantage. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was eligible for elimination but did not need to compete in the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination and won. : The contestant participated in the elimination and lost. : The contestant was eliminated during a Purge. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition. Episode Guide |} Category:Seasons Category:Main Seasons Category:Havoc